Love At the Karioke Bar
by DianaBananna
Summary: Mulder and Scully express their love for eachother through song!
1. Default Chapter

Mulder and Scully were busy pursuing a killer (a killer mutant who turned himself into an octopuii whenever he wanted and did, you see earlier that evening he turned himself into an octopus and tried to kill some people but luckily Mulder and Scully were called onto the job to investigate and they shot at it and were following it into the local FBI Keriokee bar? Well luckily they followed the octopus man into the bar, but since he turned himself back into a human they couldn't find him or it. Scully was as usual getting very annoyed with mulder, "Oh Mulder, I just don't believe in killer mutants" she sail exasperatedly.  
"Oh Scully, how can you deny what you saw with your own two eyes", and what's in your heart he thought secretly to himself. If only I could make her see what I feel, oh what is a man to do? he secretly lamented to him self. He looked into her deep blue eyes and shyly looked away.  
"Ummm, Scully, how bout a drink?" he said cautiously. She looked at him with dagger eyes and said venomously, "Mulder how could be even thinking of getting loaded right now, we have to catch this killer NOW! Now if you will excuse me I have to use the little girls room." He gazed longingly at her as she shoved her way towards the ladies room. Oh how can I mix business with pleasure, oh it's no use. He ordered himself ten stiff drinks as he waited for his lady fare to make her appearance again. By the time he was on his tenth shot of whisky he was starting to feel more confident than ever that he could win Scully's heart. "Oh Scully, where for art though Scully" he slurred as he kept a watchful eye on the ladies room. "What's a guy to do when he can't express his love through words." Then, realization hit him through his drunken fog of a brain. Duh, he thought to himself, I'm IN a Karioke Bar, I could sing my way into her heart, yes that IS the answer!  
He stumbled his way up to the stage and snatched the microphone from the gut singing Mandy for the tenth time and made his declaration of love to his beloved Scully. "Oh Scully, please hear what I have to say, I know I'm wasted but you have to hear me out. I'm going to sing you this song and remember, read between the lines baby."  
Just as he began to sing, Scully emerged from the bathroom staring wondrously at Mulder as he tearfully began to sing "On My Own" from Les Miserables. All the while, he and Scully never broke eye contact, their hearts began to swell with love as he neared the end stanza. When he was done, there was not a dry eye in the audience (yes, even the octopus man was moved by Mulder's sad and lonely song), his aching and longing for Scully was quite palpable now that he could finally express through song where words could not.  
As he finished the song, the room broke into a roar of applause, Scully grinned surreptitiously as Mulder made his way to Scully. "Oh Dana, I have had this aching in my heart ever since I first saw you in my basement, remember when I made that joke? No one down here but the FBI's most unwanted? Te he! Well please say you'll be mine forever, don't leave me in this lonely existence, hence the song."  
Scully thought and thought and thought and thought. "Well Mulder, we have been friends for so very long. Maybe it is time that we move our closeness into the next level, so yes I will be your girlfriend forever!"  
Mulder clapped his hands together with glee, "Oh Scully I will be the best boyfriend to you ever, I won't let you down I promise!" Their lips inched closer and closer when all of a sudden the octopus man thingy broke down in tears, "Oh this is so romantic, I promise I'll never kill again." He jumped out the window and Mulder and Scully just shook their heads. Finally they leaned their heads in and shared a kiss that would make fireworks explode and romantic music play from afar, like in an old movie. They walked off that night with their lives changed forever knowing that they would have eachother and that IS all that matters. The End  
  
Oh yeah, Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, I'm not getting money, yada yada yada! 


	2. author's note

This is obviously a joke, my brother challenged me to write the worst fan fic I could drudge up and judging by your reviews, I guess I did just that! Ha ha! Some day I'll get around to writing a decent fan fic, I hope, and I promise it'll be better than this one. Happy reading! 


End file.
